Dark Past
by Rainpath
Summary: Kimba was adopted by Kovu and Kiara, and lives with two sisters. But what happens when her past comes back to haunt her? First Lion King fic, please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kimba: The White Lion or the Lion King.

* * *

**

A rare white lioness picked up her only cub by the scruff of her neck. The Pride was in chaos-- there was no way the tiny kit could survive here. Much as it pained Sierra, She had to give Kimba to someone else, someone who could take care of her.

Sierra stood at the entrance of the Pride Rock, waiting for the gray lioness that had greeted her to come back with King Kovu so she could speak with him. Kimba, a white lioness with cerulean blue eyes and black eartips and tailtip lay at her feet.

Eventually, King Kovu appeared with Queen Kiara.

"Yes?" The bleary-eyed lion asked.

"I come in search of help," The lioness began, "I cannot take care of this kit. She is still young. I want someone to take her in and treat as one of their own cubs. Her name is Kimba. I am Sierra."

Kovu and Kiara exchanged glances. Kiara's belly showed that she would be kitting soon. Kovu spoke again.

"We'll take her in. She'll be raised as Princess Kimba. We will tell her we found her after a wildebeast stampede."

Sierra's worried expression changed to one of relief. "Many thanks," She said, and left Kimba at the King and Queen's feet.

"It's better than her being raised as a servant," Sierra whispered to herself before disappearing.

* * *

**(7 months later)**

Nine-month-old Kimba stared out into the beautiful sunset. Her five-month-old sisters, Keisha and Kami, were inside. Even at nine months, Kimba was recognized as a warrior. She got into plenty of name-calling fights-- and even a few actual fights-- with the cubs much older than herself. Keisha was definantly a princess, she demanded things and was very precise with her fur. Kami was easy-going, and loved to play. She saw everyday bright and full of new adventures.

Kimba knew she was adopted. "Found you after a wildebeast stampede," Kovu, her father, had said.

Kimba would have loved to know what her real parents were like, but she was content with what she had.

"Kimba, come in, Tarn just caught us a zebra," Kiara called in from the cave.

Kimba sighed heavily and heaved herself to her paws. No time for wondering now. There was work to be done in the morning.

* * *

**Yeah I know it's short, but this idea has been in my head for four years now, and I just thought I'd put it up. And yes, I know Kimba is a lion, not a lioness, but, yeah. He's not in this fic. Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews and constructive criticism guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kimba: The White Lion or The Lion King.

* * *

**

Keisha lay at the mouth of the cave, her green eyes watching. Kami and Kimba were playing tag on the rock, a dangerous place to run around, and Kovu had warned them multiple times not to do it, but do they listen? No, of course not. They're having way too much fun.

Kami's dark gold coat raced after Kimba's lean white figure. Keisha sighed at her sisters' silly games. Her glossy, dark tan fur shone inthe sunlight.

Former Queen Nala padded out of the den, only to see two of her beloved granddaughters playing too close to the edge of the cliff.

"Kimba! Kami!" She roared.

Kimba, who was being chased, skidded to a halt just before going over. Kami slammed into her, making her sister stumble.

"How many times have I, Simba, Kovu AND Kiara told you NOT to do that?" Nala scolded.

The white lioness looked sheepish, her bright blue eyes enlarging in a puppy-dog pout.

"Don't give me that look," Nala warned.

Kami joined in, her big brown eyes looking ready to overflow with tears. Still, Nala held her ground.

"Inside, the both of you," The fromer queen ordered the two young lionesses.

* * *

"Kami," Kovu said, as calmly as he could, "your mother and I have told you numerous times not to play on the rock. If you must run around, do it in the grass, where you can't fall and get hurt. You are the first Princess! It wouldn't do well for the animals' queen to die before she even takes the throne!"

"Yes, Dad." Kami sighed.

Kovu rolled his eyes. How could he make her understand that her actions have consequences? How could he make her understand that she could get hurt?

"Dad, I promise that we'll never do it again." Kami said to avoid a lecture.

Kovu nodded reluctantly. "Okay, but if I catch you doing that again..."

"You won't."

* * *

Kimba hummed an eerie tune, looking out to the plains. She couldn't wait for her year-old ceremony,when she would get to go on a hunt on her own.

"Beautiful song. Where did you hear it?" A voice said behind her.

Kimba jumbed and whirled around. It was only Rador, the son of one of Vitani's friends. He was a handsome gray lion, eleven months old. A small mane was beginning to grow, a few shades darker than his fur. His sparkling sea-green eyes caught her blue ones. Whenever she had to speak with him, she was a stuttering little cub.

"I-I honestly d-don't know," She replied.

"It's pretty anyways. And you have a pretty voice."

"Thank you."

"Hey, do you want to take a walk?" Rador asked.

"Sure."

* * *

Kami looked around the cave, searching for her sisters. Keisha was curled up in a tight ball in one corner, sleeping. Kimba was nowhere to be found. Kami bounded over to the Pride Rock, only to find her older sister and Yanj's youngest son walking out into the grassy plains. Oh, no. Kovu would NOT like this.

* * *

A pair of piercing amber eyes stared at the two young lions. Sierra was out of the picture now. She broke the law-- any cub born to a servant was automatically a servant. No exceptions. Now this little cub would have to be taken away and returned to King Detsu. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kimba: The White Lion or The Lion King.**

**First things first:**

**In Detsu's Pridelands, There are gray lions, gray-white lions, white-gray lions, and white lions. The original gray lions once ruled the entire Pride, but then white lions came and had cubs with the grays. When Detsu's great grandfather, Ders, who had a very firm belief in the old ways, became king, he ordered that only pure gray lions are royalty (kings, queens, princes and princesses) Gray-white lions were the second level (dukes, dutchesses, counts and countesses). White-gray lions were third level (nobility, knights), and pure white lions were fourth level (maids, servants). Many believe that this is unfair (and it is), and there is group of lions and lionesses, the Walines, (Waline was the king that allowed the white lions into the Pride) that is fighting this. Sierra was part of this group, and was found out to be a spy a few days after Kimba was adopted.

* * *

**

"King Detsu," A gray-white lion bowed his head to a pure gray one, whose head was held high and gave the impression that he in fact _was _a king.

"Count Perro."

"I have spotted Sierra's cub. Would you like me to order a few knights to negotiate with the king of the neighboring Pride?"

"Not yet. First we must consult Miz."

* * *

Once in a while, a silver lion or lioness is born. No matter what level the parents were, a silver is automatically a fortune-teller and the royal family's personal consultant. Whatever the silver says, goes. Miz was the current silver.

"To what do I owe this honor?" Miz asked in her old, screechy voice.

Detsu bowed his head. Miz was the only lion he bowed to, besides Queen Emera and Prince Fero.

Miz nodded and led Perro and Detsu to her chamber.

The small part of the cave was littered with powerful talismans, age-old gems, and more magical items, including a bright diamond set on a large black rock.

"You must have someone to draw her out of the Pridelands. Then you may take her away." The silver said.

Perro was amazed at how Miz knew exactly what they wanted to discuss without being told. But then again, that was the silvers' way.

"May I suggest the Prince?" Miz hissed.

Detsu was taken aback. Fero doing knights' work? It was preposterous! But to take out the Walines...

Detsu nodded. "Prince Fero will take her away.

* * *

Fero lay on a bed of zebra skins, lazily picking at an antelope carcass. A maid, Mari, stepped in to the small room. She bowed. "King Detsu wishes to see you."

"Thank you, Mari," Fero replied and left his chamber and followed Mari to the main entrance, where his father was waiting.

* * *

Rador rammed his head into Kimba's side playfully.

"Hey!" She protested, while pushing him down with her paws.

"Alright, alright, I give up!" Rador cried, and got up.

"Come on, we'd best be getting back," Kimba streaked up a small hill. "You coming?"

"Yes, yes I'm coming," Rador laughed and followed her back to the cave.

* * *

**Now, I know that lions have no statuses like I had with this new Pride (which, by the way, doesn't have a name yet) but these ones do.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kimba: The White Lion or The Lion King.

* * *

**

Fero had reluctantly agreed to leading Kimba out of Kovu's Pride, mainly because he didn't want the Walines giving him trouble when he became king. The plan was simple, really-- pretend he was her brother and tell her he wanted to tell her something. Kimba had no clue about what went on in Detsu's Pride, so a gray lion could very well be her brother. When he got her far enough so any other animals couldn't hear her, knights would capture her and the Walines would be history. This was Sierra's only daughter. After she was gone, a prophecy Atre, the silver before Miz, had foretold would be obsolete. The Pride would be in no danger.

In three moons, the plan would be set in motion.

* * *

In those three moons, Kimba, Keisha, and Kami had grown into intelligent young lionesses. Kimba was as lean as ever, with long legs, small ears, and gorgeous blue eyes.

Keisha's dark tan pelt had lightened a bit, making it look like it was a more gold. She had black facial markings around her startling green eyes and pink nose.

But Kami--

Kami had absolutely blossomed. She was beautiful, to say the least. She had light golden fur, big, amber eyes, long legs and a fine head. Even at eight months, and the shortest of the sisters, it was obvious that she was going to be one of the prettiest lionesses ever to be born in this Pride.

Today, though, was Kimba's year-old ceremony. It was her first hunt alone, and she was excited. She had been preparing for this three months in advance, watching the lionesses' hunts and taking lessons from Vitani.

The white lioness padded down the rocky slope, congratulated and admired by the Pride on both sides.

"Look at her! And to think she was found after a wildebeast stampede!"

"Remember when she was a cub? See how she's grown!"

"Beautiful, Your Majesty!"

At the end of the walk, Simba, Nala, Kiara, Kovu, Kami, Keisha, and the ancient Sarabi waited for her. As she approached, she heard Rador whisper to one of his friends, loud enough for just the friend and Kimba to hear;

"Pretty little thing, isn't she, Jat? I wonder if she even notices I exist..."

Kimba rolled her eyes.

"Hmm, I wonder who that lion over there is..."

To her satisfaction, Rador put on a mock hurt look while Jat laughed. Yanj gave the young lions a warning look as Kimba continued her walk. Kovu nuzzled her, and Simba, Kiara, and Nala did the same. Keisha and Kami pressed their noses into her flank.

"Good hunting, little one," Sarabi wheezed.

Kimba smiled and bouded out into the plains. She soon spotted a herd of gazelle.

Dropping into a hunters' crouch, the lioness crept up to about thirty feet from an old animal. The gazelle was grazing, not really aware of the huntress almost ten meters away. Kimba rose up, making sure her scent was carried away from the herd. She raced up to the gazelle. The other animals had run away, but the old one was falling behind.Kimba pounced on it, and it was dead almost instantly. Taking the limp creature in her jaws, she ran back to the rock.

* * *

She was immediately greeted by Rador, who took the gazelle from her and placed in the pile. After she informed her family about her catch, Rador suggested that they go a walk. She happily agreed, andthey set off.

* * *

About halfway into the walk, Rador and Kimba heard a growl behind them.

"Get away from my sister!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kimba: The White Lion or The Lion King. I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in forever! I completely forgot about this story!

* * *

**

Kimba whirled around.

"Who are you?" She snarled.

A handsome gray lion with a thick dark gray mane stood in their path. "Kimba, I am your brother! When you were little, you were stolen from Detsu's Pride. Come back with me. Please, Kimba. Please." The lion looked so sincere and heartbroken, Kimba almost gave in.

"How do I really know you're my brother? We look nothing alike!"

Fero had not thought about this. "I was... adopted."

But then the lion's expression hardened. He roared, and ten strong white-gray lions appeared out of the woods. Two guards fought with Rador while two more held Kimba down. Rador roared ferociously, and tried to chomp down on one of attckers' throat, but the oter lion was too quick for him. His teeth snatched fur from the lion's body, and the second knight raised a paw and brought it firmly down upon his head while he was distracted, knocking the dark tan lion to the ground, unconcious.

"Rador!" Kimba cried. One guard bit her shoulder to silence her. The lioness ignored it. "RADOR!!!"

Fero rolled his eyes and ordered the guards to take her to Detsu.

* * *

One guard threw the white lioness unmercifully onto the cold stone floor. A lead-colored lion stood above her, smirking.

"Call that Waline leader in here," He told the guard. The white-gray lion obediently left.

"Kimba," The lion addressed her. "Do you know where you are?"

Careful not to show how scared she was to this lion, she straightened up as far as she could without her hurting her shoulder. "No I do not. And when Kovu learns what you have done, you'll be sorry you ever messed with his Pride!"

"I highly doubt that." Detsu dismissed her easily. A fighting white lion was escorted by guards into the room.

"Ah, Corder. I trust you are well?"

"I'll be _well_ when you are dead!" The lion retorted.

Detsu ignored him. "Kimba, this Corder, leader of the Rebels. Please excuse his manners. Corder, is that how you behave in the prescence of a lady?" The gray lion sighed dramatically. "I trust you would like to meet Corder. Corder, Kimba is Sierra's daughter."

Corder's eyes widened. "What? No! This is a trick!"

"No trick," Detsu tried to assure him.

Corder snarled. "Of course it's a trick! Sierra's daughter is dead, just like her!" But then his green eyes softened. "Right?"

"I don't know!" Kimba cried in anguish. "I was adopted by King Kovu and Queen Kiara when I was little! I have no idea who my mother is."

Corder looked knowingly at Detsu. "She's a well-practiced liar," he commented.

"I'm not lying! Will someone please tell me what's going on here?!"

Corder snorted. "As if you don't know, _Princess_." He sneered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rador was waking groggily up from his place in the grass. "Wha-- Where am I?"

Then the memories cam back to him. The walk, the other lion, the fight, Kimba...

"KIMBA!!!" He roared, and ran as fast as he could to the pride. "Mother! Vitani! Kovu! Keisha! Kami! Kiara! Anyone!"

Kovu and Kiara rushed out of the den. "What is it?" They asked, worried.

"Kimba's been taken by another pride, I have no idea where and..."

"Calm down," Nala said as she walked out of the den. "Take a deep breath, and start over."

Rador explained hurriedly about what happened when he and Kimba had taken a walk together, and watched as the other lions, who had come out to see what all the commotion was for, roar and demand justice for their princess.

Kovu turned to them when Rador was finished explaining. He began barking orders, sending patrols past the woods that had marked his Pride. He turned to Rador when he had finished. "I'll deal with _you _later."

**Once again, I'm sooo sorry, I haven't updated, I'll try to be better!**


End file.
